Nice Hair V2
by Ahsokafanboy1138
Summary: This is a do over of my first lemon. I updated it to better fit into canon. Reconciliation happened the same way with this fanfic as it did before.


It was one month after the Battle of Republic City. Mako's arm had healed completely, though it had permanently turned red as the result of scarring. It was his first day back on the job. With the huge shortage of police on account of the recent battle, he needed to pull double duties, serving as both a detective and a patrolman. He would have preferred to ride his motorcycle but Lin, unconvinced his arm had healed to the point where he could hold the handles properly, forbade it. As a motorbike was the only thing that could navigate through the wreckage still being cleared away, he needed to walk. As he walked through the wreckage, he came across numerous people layed out in the street, covered in tarps. They had clearly just been dug out of the rubble. Mako did not envy the job of identifying them and finding their families. As he continued on his patrol, he entered the park and stopped to look at Korra's statue. He hadn't seen her since Varrick's wedding but he couldn't stop thinking about her. His train of thought was interrupted by a set of screams. Running to investigate, he saw twelve Terra Triads attacking two men, hitting them with what looked like meat cleavers. He shot a fireball at the nearest of them, knocking him away and causing severe burns to his face. Mako dodged the first rock spike sent at him and smashed the second, closing the distance with one, grabbing his neck, and twisting as hard as he could. After he heard a snap, he grabbed the cleaver the man had dropped and hit another triad with it, leaving it buried in the man's neck. He then grabbed another cleaver, throwing it at another triad, landing in his forehead. He picked up another and smashed it into another's face, leaving it lodged where his eyes used to be. Mako then grabbed another and tossed him through the windshield of a nearby car. He was hit in the chest by a rock sent flying at him, knocking him down. He rolled out of the way before a rock spike hit his head. The remaining triads had gotten into their car and were driving away but Mako stopped them by shooting a lightning bolt at the car. The car swerved out of control and crashed into a tree. The impact sent one of the triads flying through the window. Then a spark landed on some spilled gasoline, igniting it and causing the car to catch on fire. As the car burned, Mako walked toward the two men on the ground, knowing he couldn't save any of the triads. Walking up to them, he saw that neither was moving. Upon closer inspection, it turned out the two men were his old rivals, Lu and Gang. After their colossal screwup with Raiko, Lin had demoted them to foot patrol. He walked over to a phone booth to call it in. Then he remembered the phones were out, so he started walking in the direction of the nearest police station.

Several hours later, police station…

"Ma'am, those animals killed two cops, and you want us to do nothing?" Deputy Chief Saikhan asked Chief Lin Beifong. Mako was sitting in the hallway outside the office after a doctor looked him over. Saikhan had retained his position as deputy chief after Lin took her job back. He was very unhappy about many of the changes made after the Equalist uprising, including the increasing number of water and firebenders in the department. After trying to arrest Mako after he was cleared, desperately attempting to have him arrested for his prior association with the Triple Threat Triad just so he wouldn't have to accept a firebender as a detective, Lin had essentially deprived his position of meaning. Never liking him to start with, Mako looked for anyway to avoid the creep.

"We will investigate the associates of the men Mako killed in the park but it will be no different than any other murder investigation," retorted Lin.

"Are you crazy, ma'am?" asked Saikhan. "First we need to accept that fire breather into the department, now we ignore the death of cops?"

"Kuvira killed two hundred cops but she is still getting out as part of a peace agreement with her followers," Lin reminded him. "As for those two, well, in addition to being stupid, I am now led to believe they are dirty."

"That is ridiculous," said Saikhan.

"They were subjected to the Death by a Thousand Cuts," replied Lin. "Triads love to cut up backstabbers. Given how nice Gang's car was after I busted him down from detective, I doubt he could afford it walking down the street, writing tickets. Yeah, we'll see if anyone helped or plotted with those guys in the morgue but it won't be some crusade where we're beating up everyone who looks slightly suspicious. As far as I am concerned, those guys did me a favor by saving me the trouble of arresting and charging those idiots who I would have fired if not for their union rep. You have your orders, carry them out." After he walked out, Mako came in.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Just a bruise, chief," he answered. "I always thought Gang would be too busy eating those cakes he liked to drive properly and they would die in a car crash."

"It would have been rather fitting for those two to go out," Lin replied. "I suppose this is an alright substitute. Not that Saikhan would admit it. Oh no, as soon as they die we say only nice things just because they are cops. That doesn't work on me."

"I sometimes wonder why you put up with him at all," Mako replied. "All he does is give me and half the others a hard time because our eyes aren't green and argue with you."

"I would rather know what he is doing than banish him to some district where half the heroin dealers wear a badge and where I can't know what he is doing," she answered. "And he is friends with enough aldermen that I can't fire him simply because I don't like him."

"If only," he agreed.

"Mako, you got the rest of the day off, go home," she said.

"Thanks ma'am," he said as he walked out.

Mako's apartment, dusk…

Mako had just moved into the apartment and much of his stuff was still packed. On account of the recent battle driving values down, he was able to pay a tenth of what it was worth. The water was also back on. He was about to take a shower when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and he was surprised to see Korra outside of it.

"Korra, come in," he said to the beautiful Avatar. She was wearing her typical clothes and her hair was still cut short. "Where have you been?"

"I just got back from the border, transferring Kuvira," she answered. "Before that, I was killing some of those "Freedom Fighters" with a terrible taste in fashion. I am sorry if my departure took you by surprise. Asami and I started talking, she had just lost her father, and I decided to show her around the spirit world."

"That was nice of you," he said. Asami had just lost her father, it made sense Korra would want to comfort her.

"Well, the thing is, after showing her around for a while, we kissed," she said. Mako was rather surprised to hear that.

"Well, she has always liked you, despite everything," he finally answered.

"I like her too but several days later, I was like "What am I doing?" and she felt the same," Korra continued. "I like her but not like that. She felt the same way. We'll always be friends but not lovers."

"Well, that explains why you took so long, after something like that," he said. "But why are you h-"she stopped him with a passionate kiss. He was surprised but he quickly returned the kiss. After breaking it, she looked him in the eyes.

"After Unalaq, we agreed we would always love each other," she said. "Last month you said you would always have my back. I'll always have yours as well. I love you, Mako."

"I love you too, Korra," he said. Then her eyes noticed the bathroom door open.

"Does that have a shower?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I would like to share one with you," she replied.

"Korra, are you sure?" he asked.

"Certainly," she replied right before kissing him and moving her hands down to his waist, undoing his pants and then pulling off his shirt. He responded by pulling off her own pants. They walked into the bathroom together. She teased him by taking off her shirt and panties before walking into the shower first. He walked in behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, causing her to yell playfully. She then turned around and wrapped her right arm around his neck as he picked her up by her thighs, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She smiled eagerly as he smiled playfully. She then leaned forward and kissed him. After ten minutes of showering, they stepped out. Korra waterbent the excess water off of them before he could grab a towel. Kissing her again, he picked her up and carried her out the door and over to the bed. He broke the kiss so he could climb atop her. He then kissed her breasts as she moaned his name. She wrapped his legs around him again, reversing their positions and placing herself on his manhood. As he continued to move inside her, she continued moaning. Finally, he could not hold himself back and let himself go. Afterward, they collapsed atop each other and quickly fell asleep.

Morning…

Korra woke up to see the sun was coming up. That is when she noticed she was not alone. Mako had snuggled up to her back and wrapped his arms around her, his scarred arm right next to her chin. She looked up and saw his handsome face sound asleep, smiling right next to her ear. She smiled back, she and Mako were together again, and that was never going to change. That is when he opened his eyes.

"Well, I see I'm not the only one happy to see that wasn't dream," he chuckled as he looked at her messy hair. "Great hair by the way."

"You're hilarious," she replied. "When do you need to go to work?"

"Three hours," he answered.

"Plenty of time then," she replied, rolling over on top of him and shoving her breasts in his face. This was going to be fun.

Eight months later…

"So, how are you and dad doing?" Korra asked her mom over the phone.

"We are doing good, Korra," Senna replied. "Are you sure that you don't want to come to the South Pole?"

"I'll be down in two months," Korra said. "Mako and I are getting married there, after all." Mako had proposed to her shortly after their reunion and she had eagerly accepted.

"I'll find you the best dress possible," Senna said. "Are you sure you don't want to come down, get the babies adjusted to the cool air first?" Korra looked down at her stomach. She could no longer see her toes, the eight month bump made it impossible. Everyone was happy to hear she was pregnant and she was happy to be having twins as the doctor revealed but she was rather frustrated at everyone's attempts to pamper her.

"Things have calmed down in the city," she said. "Kuvira is stuck in Zaofu and due in a week herself." It seemed that Kuvira and Baatar had been less than careful just before they attacked Republic City. Before they embarked on their sentence of community service in the form of improving infrastructure across the now Earth Confederation, they were under house arrest in Zaofu until Kuvira gave birth to their baby. Suyin, having reconciled with her son and adopted daughter, would be looking after her grandchild while they were away.

"Well, your father and I are coming to Republic City in a week ourselves," Senna told her daughter. "I can't wait to see you. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mom," she replied. "I'll see you then." She then hung up the phone. That is when she felt someone wrap their hands around her stomach. She turned her head slightly to see Mako, who had placed his hands where their children were blossoming inside her. She smiled as she placed her hands on the bump.

"Nice hair, cool guy," she teased.

"Very funny," he replied as he kissed her neck. "How are my girls doing today?"

"I am fine," she replied, turning around and kissing him softly. "One of them is asleep but the other has been kicking nonstop."

"Maybe I can calm her down," he said dropping to his knees and rubbing her belly. Then he kissed the bump and said "It's okay, Daddy's here." He then stood back up. "How about now?"

"They like you, they've stopped," she smiled. They then went to bed, thinking of all the wonderful things that would happen soon. Mako snuggled up to her, wrapping his arms around her bump as she snuggled up to him, listening to his heart as they fell asleep.

 **Sorry for not releasing anything for awhile. I'm moving to Colorado and have been packing up things across the house. Please read and review. I don't think Lin would be that upset if Lu and Gang died, and given some of their dumber moments, much of their behavior makes sense if they are actively corrupt as well as lazy. Also, Lingchi is real and Triads use it to punish people who betray them. Again, my problem with Korrasami is that I don't think it is well written. Honestly, if Korra and Asami did go on a date or something, they would probably feel rather awkward about it considering how neither of them have displayed romantic interest in each other until the last two minutes of the series. I figured this was a good compromise regarding it.**


End file.
